tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glory City
The city sits in a valley surrounded by the St. Ancestral Mountain Range, because of demon beasts and the physical barrier of the mountains the people living here have not had contact with the outside world for hundreds of years. This isolation has not only kept the people from knowing what the situation in the world is, but has also protected the city from attack during the Age of Darkness. The old walls that protect it have withstood the attacks from demon beasts countless times.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn It was founded about a thousand years ago when five legend rank demon spiritualists lead a hundred thousand survivors into the mountains.【TDG】Chapter 98 – Have me as your teacher Glory City is actually an ancient city that predates the Age of Darkness, which is why there are so many relics and ruins to explore. The current city was rebuilt countless times throughout history.【TDG】Chapter 134 – Xiao Xue The current population is in the millions with hundreds of thousands of experts.【TDG】Chapter 191 – Don’t need it anymore The people have survived by hunting the nearby demon beasts for food, crystals, spirits, and other items which are then used and traded within the city. There is no outside trade as they are isolated. The currency of Glory City is in demon spirit coins.【TDG】Chapter 5 – Alchemist? Glory City actually covers a fairly large area and is made up of two major cities and six towns. Despite its name, it would be closer to call it a small kingdom. The Heavenly Marks Family's castle and land sits close to the northern boarder.【TDG】Chapter 53 – Return home It seems that the primary city area, which includes the City Lords Mansion, is fairly close to the southern wall.【TDG】Chapter 164 – Raging Flames of Explosion When the map of Glory City is reveled at the Heavenly Fate Plateau the observes state that the city is thousands of miles in circumference (Note: This would make Glory City much bigger then previously suggested. It is likely that the author meant "area" instead of "circumference.").【TDG】Chapter 191 – Don’t need it anymore It is later revealed that the Lord of Nether has been watching over Glory City and protecting it for an unknown "friend."【TDG】Chapter 254 – Becoming a Disciple Five Legend Rank Founders: # Sheng Mu (wielded the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword) # Ye Yan (founded the Snow Wind Family) # ? # ? # ? Main city area: :Businesses: :*Secret Treasure Pavilion :*Star Restaurant (A front for the Dark Guild) :*Snow Wind Auction House :Institutions: :*Holy Orchid Institute (Subsidiary Realm Doorway: Heavenly Sacred Border) :*City Lord’s Mansion (Nearby Subsidiary Realm Doorway: Abyss Prison Realm) :*Saint Judgement Hall :*Alchemy Association :*Demon Spiritualist Association :*Fighter Association Northern Glory City: :Businesses: :* Hong Yue Auction House :* Xuan Spirit Merchant Hall :Landmarks: :* Northern Martial Field (Location of the Sacred Family's Younger Generation Tournament) Alternate Life Glory City was attacked and destroyed by a horde of hundreds of millions of snow wind demon beasts leaving only a few thousand survives left to flee.【TDG】Chapter 2 – Ignorant The three normally hibernating legend rank snow wind demon beasts most likely were part of the horde.【TDG】Chapter 46 – Nie Li’s master? The Dark Guild and the Sacred Family colluded to incite the demon beast attack in order to destroy Glory City and then escape into the Abyss Prison Realm.【TDG】Chapter 159 – Demon Beast Horde Category:St. Ancestral Mountain Range Category:Settlements Category:Location Index de:Glory City es:Ciudad Gloria